The Greatest Time of Year
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Its Christmas morning....and Troy has a surprise for his girlfriend. oneshot. TROYELLA


**A/N: Happy very early Christmas! Here's a songfic for Aly and AJ's song "Greatest Time of Year." By the way, thanks to CJxoxDancerella for her help with this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Looking over at his girlfriend for 4 years, Troy had to smile. She was so beautiful, couldn't she see that? And soon, very soon, she would be his.

Gabriella looked over and found her longtime boyfriend gazing at her.

"What?"

Hearing the tone of her voice, Troy had to giggle.

"Nothing..."

Fingering the jewelry box in his pocket, Troy smiled. This was going to be an amazing Christmas.

_

* * *

_

Troy was smiling watching Gabriella hang ornaments on the tree. Why was **it** that every time around Christmas, she looked so beautiful?

Not saying she wasn't beautiful in the summer, but at Christmas there was just a _glow _around her.

"So Troy, what are you getting me for Christmas?" Gabriella playfully teased.

Troy turned red. on Gabi you know how bad I am about keeping secrets!!"

Gabriella grinned slightly.

"I know….just hoping you'd crack!" she teased.

"Very funny Miss Montez. Not gonna happen this year."

She smiled, remembering the time Troy had actually cracked about the gift.

Last Christmas, Gabriella had begged him. Troy said no. Taylor asked him, and he told her. That year, Troy had bought Gabriella a maltipoo, and through Taylor, Gabriella found out. Troy's Christmas wasn't the same. So this year, he made a promise: no telling _anyone_ what the gift was. It would spoil both their Christmases.

Christmas Eve was here, it was almost the day that Troy had waited for since he had met Gabriella. That night was a party at Gabriella's house.

Taylor and Chad were there, they were already engaged, and were soon to be married in May. Taylor was excited.

"Tay, what if he's never going to propose? What if it's not true love?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. She was a huge believer in love.

"Girl, if it isn't love, then tell me: why did the New Years Eve thing happen, and you two meet up at East High? Tell me why you've dated other guys before, but you have never felt the same way about anyone the way you feel about Troy? Why Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled a shy smile. "I hope you're right."

Taylor grinned. "Girl, with the way he looks at you, I know I'm right. All you have to do is believe me. I bet he's just nervous. Give it time."

Gabriella smiled at her friend's advice. "Thanks Tay."

Taylor grinned back. "Hey…that's what I'm here for."  
Gabriella smiled glad she had a friend like Tay.

Troy walked over to her.

"Hey pretty one."

Gabriella flirted right back. "Hey hot one."

Taylor whispered to me. "I'll leave you too alone now."

"So Troy….what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well…I'm coming over at 9 AM and we can open Santa's gifts together. How do you like that?"

Gabriella nodded.

'Sure….so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Finally Christmas morning was here. It was the day that Troy and Gabriella had waited for.

At 9 am Troy walked into Gabriella's house, finding his sweetheart looking at the gifts underneath the Christmas tree.

"Peeking my dear?"

Gabriella jumped a foot.

"Oh my gosh Troy….you scared me! And no, I wasn't peeking….just looking and wondering what the gifts were."

Her soulmate smirked.

"Sure…"

Laughing, the two turned on Christmas music and began the tradition.

An hour later all the gifts were opened….or so Gabriella thought.

The room was littered with paper, so Gabriella's dog was having a good time playing with it all.

Slowly and carefully Troy skipped the track to _Silent Night, _the song he knew was Gabriella's favorite.

Her maltipoo let out a bark and she turned to see what it was barking about.

While Gabriella was doing that, Troy pulled out a small box wrapped in paper.

"Gabi…." He whispered.

Gabriella turned, and was startled.

"Oh Troy…."

Her soulmate was on his knee, holding up a crystal clear diamond ring.

Troy took a deep breath. He knew it was time.

"Gabriella Amber Montez…from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. And that answer only became clearer as we became boyfriend and girlfriend. So now, today on Christmas morning, I am asking you to become something more…..my wife."

Gabriella's eyes glittered with tears as she helped Troy up.

"Yes Troy….of course I'll marry you!"

And together they celebrated the first of many Christmases together.

* * *

**So….good or bad? Sorry if it sucked! I did my best! Please review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
